


Taste of Sunshine

by Askii



Series: No Substep here [7]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Arrogance, Enemies, Enthusiastic Consent, Identity Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Secret Identity, Service Kink, Sleeping with the enemy, Villain/Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askii/pseuds/Askii
Summary: In which a hero is very attracted to a villain and knows he shouldn't be.
Relationships: Herald/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Series: No Substep here [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Thirsty on Main





	Taste of Sunshine

“Oh? Why so shy, kid?” Your laughter is low and throaty. Made all the more smug by the way your lips pull into a lopsided smirk as you look up at him. 

Up at Herald. 

Golden sunshine boy turned red by the filthy display you’ve given him. 

His dick is in the firm grasp of your glove, still slick with spit from your mouth, twitching with need. Your smile turns predatory. He’s absolutely adorable when he blushes like that. So sweet and aroused, yet annoyed by who’s giving this to him. His enemy, a villain cloaking himself in the name of his old enemy. On his knees, giving him a blowjob to remember. His mind is a mess of conflicting feelings. You can feel the waves of it, the mix of anger and sweet sweet pleasure. Absolutely delicious. Even better, you’re not the one who initiated this encounter at all. Who knew the golden boy had such a naughty side?

He groans as you lower your mouth to his cock again, tongue moving like you’re filming some kind of porno. Only your mouth visible, the rest of the helmet obscuring your features and emotions. Leaves him guessing. It’s kinda funny, all you have to do is lace your voice with hunger, and he can’t recognize it. Too clouded with desire, or some form or denial. Makes you moan, deep in your throat, and you take him deeper. Wrapping your hand around his cock to cover what your mouth can’t.

This is the kind of stuff sidestep never could do, but you can, and you enjoy it to the fullest when he gasps, hands grabbing your helmet as he tries to steady himself. Hips twitching as he struggles not to fuck into you. Maybe that’d be too much. You can tell you remind him off someone, making his body go into overdrive at the thought of it. Can tell it brings him shame, and he cusses as you moan. Makes his cock throb with need. You can tell he’s close.

So you do your best, working your tongue on his dick with lewd enthusiasm. Not stopping when his breath hitches, gargled sounds stuck in his throat. His moans are high-pitched and drawn out. His grasp on your helmet tightening as he spends himself down your throat. Thighs trembling. Gasping for air, cheeks flushed red as he whines. Eyes teary. It makes your stomach roll with heat.

So adorable. 

“Fuck- why are you so-” he cuts off as you pull your mouth off his dick, kissing the tip before letting go. He moans at the sensation. 

“So fucking good at this, you mean? Just a gift of mine,” you drawl, voice thick with arousal. You lick your lips, enjoying how he can’t seem to look away. How he grits his teeth in frustration, even in the bliss of post-orgasm. That fire makes you feel all kinds of pleased, makes your body thrum with promise. 

One day you’ll have it all. 

He growls, _“Fuck. You.”_

You grin. “Sure, cutie. One day, maybe I’ll let ya,” you croon, and chuckle at his indignant expression. 

You put your palms on your thighs, pushing yourself up with the momentum, looking down at him at your full height. Still smiling, because it pisses him off so exquisitely. “I would maybe find you a bit more intimidating if you didn’t still have your dick out, Herald.” 

You’re laughing as you leave, turning around and leaving him behind with the weight of what he’s done.

Of what you’ve done. 

Shivering as you think about fulfilling that promise. You bite your lip. 

_Soon._

_You’ll have it soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop off a kudos or a comment telling me you liked it<3 Thanks so much to Box for being a wonderful beta. You can find them on tumblr at TheUncreativeBox. Check out their art and wonderful stuff!


End file.
